Empress Of Phoenix
by FI.XiaLeixue
Summary: Summary: Henrieta Dorea Potter dan Harrieta Rosemary Potter adalah kembar Potter. Saat Dumbledore mengklaim bahwa Henrietalah yang merupakan anak terpilih yang berhasil mengalahkan Voldermort bukan Harrieta. Membuat Henrieta mendapat seluruh perlakuan istimewa dari kedua orang tua rbanding terbalik dengan adik kembar Henrieta, Harrieta yang selalu diabaikan.
1. Chapter 1

Empress Of Phoenix

Summary: Henrieta Dorea Potter dan Harrieta Rosemary Potter adalah kembar Potter. Saat Dumbledore mengklaim bahwa Henrietalah yang merupakan anak terpilih yang berhasil mengalahkan Voldermort bukan Harrieta. Membuat Henrieta mendapat seluruh perlakuan istimewa dari kedua orang tua terbalik dengan adik kembar Henrieta, Harrieta yang selalu diabaikan dan terkadang menjadi kambing hitam dalam setiap kesalahan kakaknya. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa sihir kuno Peverell aktif saat James dan Lily mengabaikan putri bungsu mereka.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan chara miliki J.K Rowling .

Sudah mendapatkan izin menggunakan general ide dari SyieraAquilla, dari karyanya the Choosen one

Pair : Female Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

Prologue

Keluarga Potter selalu identik dengan keluarga Light. Karena itu James dan Lily sangat berharap bila anak kembar mereka memiliki inti sihir light. James dan Lily dapat menarik nafas lega kala, putri pertama mereka yang di beri nama Henrieta Dorea Potter memiliki inti light. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Lily kembali melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang di beri nama Harrieta Rosemary bahwa Harrieta memiliki inti sihir gelap membuat pasangan Potter itu kecewa.

Mereka lebih memilih memanjakan Henrieta dibanding mengurus Harrieta kecil. Lily selalu melemparkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ibu bagi Harrieta pada Nyonya Tua Figgs. Nyonya Figgs menyanyangi Harrieta seperti cucunya sendiri dan memperkenalkannya pada keluarga pureblood yang lain. Dengan inti sihirnya yang hitam, Harrieta menarik perhatian keluarga Malfoy,Parkinson,Nott dan Greengrass. Harrieta mendapat kasih sayang dari para nyonya keluarga tersebut. Kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari kedua orang tua kandungnya.

Perlakuan kedua orang tuanya lebih terlihat jelas, ketika Dumbledore menobatkan Henrieta sebagai the choosen one, gadis yang bertahan hidup,gadis yang berhasil mengalahkan pangeran kegelapan tanpa di ketahui orang - orang bahwa Harrietalah yang mengalahkan pengeran kegelapan sekaligus menandai penyihir gelap itu sebagai ayah baptisnya. Semenjak klaim Dumbledore, sudah menjadi hukum tak tertulis bahwa memperlakukan Henrieta bak ratu adalah wajib. Membuat posisi Harrieta semakin sengsara.

Pada ulang tahun kelima kembar Potter, James dan Lily mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Henrieta. Molly membuatkan Hanrieta kue ulang tahun yang paling besar untuknya. Gadis berambut merah itu pun mendapatkan hadiah yang banyak.

Di kamarnya, Harrieta duduk termangu kedua orang tuanya tidak mengizinkannya turun. Pengabaian kedua orang tuanya membuat dirinya terbiasa akan hal itu dan terbiasa tidak menuntut apa pun.

Keluarga Malfoy,Nott,Parkinson dan Greengrass pun diundang. Namun kedatangan mereka hanya untuk Harrieta. Terlebih Draco juga sudah mengatakan pada ayah dan ibunya bahwa Harrietta adalah matenya, belahan jiwanya. Severus Snape dan Lucius Malfoy cukup kecewa karena mereka tidak menemukan Harrieta di pesta. "Katakan padaku, James dimana putrimu yang lain?" tanya Severus tajam.

"Harrieta ? kenapa dengan anak itu? Apa dia mencari masalah lagi?" balas James. Narcissa dan Pandora Lovegood hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan khawatirkan anak itu, ia ada dikamarnya." sahut Lily.

"Ini juga hari ulang tahun Harrieta juga. Kenapa ia tidak disini?" Protes Daphne. Di tangannya terdapat boneka lumba - lumba berwarna ungu hadiah untuk sahabatnya. Henrieta melangkah mendekati Daphne. Tangannya terulur. "Berikan padaku" Tuntut Henrieta. Daphne langsung saja menyembunyikan boneka di belakang. "Tidak mau. Ini hadiah untuk Harrieta." Tolak Daphne.

Penolakan Daphne membuat Henrieta menangis keras. "Dasar manja." gumam Theo. Lily dan James sedang menenangkan Henrieta ketika Harrieta masuk ke ruang tamu. "Bu aku lapar."kata Harrieta pelan.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Hah!" Bentak Lily.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Kau akan mendapatkan makanan besok." kata James.

"Tapi aku belum makan dari siang." jawab Harrieta pelan.

"James, apa ini tidak keterlaluan? Harrieta kemarilah"kata Lupin lembut. Lily pun memberikan sepotong roti untuk Harrieta menyuruhnya makan diluar. Draco,Theo, Daphne,Astoria dan Pansy mengikutinya. Harrieta duduk di pojok ruangan berusaha membuat dirinya tak terlihat. "Rietta, selamat ulang tahun." kata Draco sambil menyerahkan boneka naga untuknnya. "Terima kasih. " jawab Harrieta sopan.

"Harrieta sayang kau tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan roti tersebut. Ini ambil sosis dan kentang" kata Cygnus Greengrass. Ayah dari Daphne dan Astoria.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini, James dan Lily mereka keterlaluan. Mengabaikan anak semanis ini." Pandora dan Lucius hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Seusai Harrieta menghabiskan makan malamnya. James langsung menarik Harrieta dan mengurung di kamar atas. "Kau keterlaluan James. Apa salah anak itu."kata Lucius.

"Dia hanya akan membawa sial Malfoy."jawab James.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Lily kau benar - benar tidak pantas menjadi seorang ibu."kata Narcissa yang disetujui oleh Lovegood,Parkinson,Nott dan Greengrass. Draco hanya bisa memandang keluarga matenya itu dengan dingin. Harrieta sama sekali tidak pantas di perlakukan seperti ini.

Didalam kamarnya, Harrieta duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia masih lima tahun, tapi ia sudah lelah menangis. Susah lelah menuntut lebih perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. Bukankah lebih baik ia menghilang dari sini. Membiarkan kakak kembarnya menjadi putri satu - satunya keluarga Potter.

Ditengah renungannya, sebuah cahaya berwarna orange membentuk seorang wanita. "Oh Dear." kata wanita itu yang kini berlutut dihadapan Harrieta. Gadis kecil itu hanya memandangnya bingung. "Aku salah satu leluhurmu, Bisa di bilang aku nenek buyut buyut buyut buyutmu. Nama ku Hera. "kata wanita berambut keemasan itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Harrieta Rosemary Potter." balas Harrieta pelan. Wanita bernama Hera membelai rambut hitam itu dengan lembut. "Ikut denganku pergi dari neraka yang kau sebut rumah."kata Hera.

Harrieta terdiam sesaat. "Jika kedua orang tuamu, tidak menginginkanmu. Aku tahu mereka yang sangat mengingkan anak. Mereka akan menyayangimu"kata Hera. Harrieta mengangguk. Hera pun memeluk gadis kecil itu dan menghilang.

Di lantai bawah, Draco, Severus dan Lucius terdiam. Mereka tidak menemukan hawa keberadaan Harrieta. Khusus untuk Draco, ia tidak mencium aroma vanilla matenya. "Father, aku tidak dapat menemukan hawa keberadaan Harrieta dan aromanya." Rengek Draco.

"Aku rasa Harrieta meninggalkan tempat ini. Jika tak ada Harrieta disini. Lebih baik kita meninggalkan tempat ini."kata Lucius. Kepergian keluarga Malfoy, disusul oleh keluarga gelap lainnya termasuk Snape dan keluarga Lovegood tanpa di sadari oleh siapa pun.

Ditempat lain, sepasang suami istri dengan mengenakan baju kebangsawanan, lengkap dengan mahkota menghiasi kepala mereka tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Raja dan ratu dari kerajaan kecil bernama Lyon. Sebuah kerajaan sihir di kota Lyon. Sang Raja mendapat pesan dari Tetua Phoenix, bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan seorang putri, anak yang mereka inginkan.

Hera menggendong Harrieta yang tengah tertidur. Ia tersenyum mengetahui takdir besar yang akan ada di tangan gadis kecil yang tengah tertidur tersebut. "Yang Mulia Raja Axel Levianconis dan Yang Mulia Ratu Helena Levianconis Nee Reed. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." salam Hera.

"Empress of Phoenix, Hera. Selamat datang."balas Axel, Raja Muda itu memberi hormat pada tetua Phoenix tersebut.

Helena Lavianconis memandang gadis kecil yang tengah tertidur didalam pelukan Hera. " Gadis kecil ini diabaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang lebih memilih kakak kembarnya. Aku yakin kalian bisa menyayangi dan merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang."kata Hera. Hera pun menyerahkan Harrieta pada Helen.

Sang Ratu itu langsung jatuh hati dengan wajah imut gadis kecil yang akan menjadi anaknya ini. "Jangan lupa, Ketujuh Tetua Phoenix akan mulai mengajarinya tentang sihir dan jenisnya." kata Hera. Axel pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Tetua Phoenix Hera, bagaimana jika anda memberikan nama baru pada gadis kecil ini?" usul Axel.

"Persephone Phoenix Lavianconis"kata Hera.


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Highness Persephone Phoenix Lavianconis

Remus Lupin tidak mempercayai James maupun Lily, sudah tiga hari semenjak Malfoy mengklaim Harrieta baik James dan Lily sama sekali tidak mencari anak bungsu mereka. "James, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu." kata Remus membuka suara.

"Ada apa Moony?" tanya James yang sedang bermain dengan Henrietta bersama Sirius. "Prongs, Harrieta putrimu juga. Apa kau tidak peduli?" kata Remus. "Harrieta memiliki inti hitam. Justru bagus bila ia tidak ada di Potter Household. Ia akan membawa kesialan bagi kakaknya"jawab James. Remus Lupin terdiam tak percaya dengan kata - kata James.

"Kau lupa, Aku werewolf. Aku juga mahluk kegelapan." balas Lupin dingin dan meninggalkan sahabat ah bukan, penyihir yang pernah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya. Andromeda Lestrange Nee Black. Ya kakak dari Bellatrix Black dan Narcissa Black itu menikahi Edward Lestrange. Namun sebagai kedok Edward yang memiliki kemampuan metamopragus berubah menjadi seorang Muggleborn bernama Ted Tonks untuk masuk ke dalam lingkar dalam pihak Light.

Andromeda yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan tersebut, menghampiri Lupin yang berdiri lesu. "Lupin bagaimana jika kau mencari informasi di keluarga Malfoy. Pihak pureblood dark masih mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Terlebih Malfoy" saran Andromeda.

"Hahah, benar-benar mengelikan. Pihak terang yang seharusnya baik jauh lebih tak perasaan di banding pihak gelap. Ada apa dengan Malfoy yang mencari Harrieta"kata Lupin. Ia tahu keluarga Malfoy lebih dekat pada Harrieta dibanding keluarga pureblood lain. Andromeda mengulum senyum. "Keponakanku Draco adalah seorang Dark Dragon dan matenya adalah Harrieta."jawab Andromeda. Lupin pun terdiam. "Aku akan membawamu ke Malfoy Manor.

Andromeda dan Lupin tiba di Malfoy Manor dengan berapprate. Ruang Keluarga Malfoy Manor bisa di bilang sibuk. Lucius Malfoy, Cygnus Greengrass, Theodore Nott Senior dan Edward Lestrange menggunakan koneksi mereka untuk mencari Harrieta. Sebuah pemandangannya yang harusnya ada di dirumah keluarga Potter. "Aku kembali." kata Andromeda mengumumkan kedatangannya. Edward mencium kening istrinya. "Lupin? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Narcissa.

"Cissa, ia ingin mencari Harrieta"jawab Andromeda. Narcissa tersenyum sinis. "Bagaimana dengan orang - orang yang memilki status sebagai orang tua Harrieta" kata Narcissa sinis.

"James justru mensyukurinya." jawab Lupin sambil tersenyum pahit. Narcissa hanya menahan nafasnya. "Wolf, Untuk saat ini bisa dipastikan Harrieta aman dari bond yang ia bagi dengan Draco. Kita hanya tidak tahu dimana lokasi Harrieta"kata Snape memberikan kabar pada Lupin.

Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya di kota Lyon. Harrieta ah bukan Persephone memiliki penampilan baru. Terima kasih adopsi darah yang dilakukan Axel dan Helen. Rambut hitam berantakan itu menjadi pirang platina bergelombang dan tebal. Bola mata berwarna hijau jamrud berubah menjadi berwarna ungu Amehtyst indah.

Raja Axel dan Ratunya Helen dengan bangga memperkenalkan Persephone pada rakyat mereka. Untuk pendidikan, Helen sendiri yang mengajarinya baca - tulis juga tata krama. Axel mengajarinya ilmu bela diri.

Diusianya yang keenam, Axel dan Helen memperkenalkannya pada sihir Lyon yang memiliki dasar elemen. Penasehat ayahnya, Lord Keith Alford mengajarinya seni ramuan dasar,astronomi, tranfugrasi atau seni-seni dasar sihir Inggris lainnya.

Tepat ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh, Persephone bertemu dengan ketujuh tetua Hera yang mengajarinya hukum politik sihir dan tumbuhan, Athena yang mengajarinya Mantra dan juga sering membuat mantra - mantra baru yang berguna, Artemis yang mengajari hewan - hewan mistis, Althea yang mengajarinya ramuan dan pembuatan ramuan baru, Layla yang mengajarinya pengetahuan dan mengajarinya cara membuat essay yang baik dan benar dan Vestia yang mengajari seni Occlumency dan Legilimens dan cabang ilmu gelap lainnya tanpa tongkat. Persephone bisa menyerap seluruh pelajaran tersebut.

Di ulang tahunnya kesepuluh, Athena mengangkat Persephone kedalam klan Phoenix. Pengangkatan itu, membuat Persephone mendapat imprint kesadaran tujuh phoenix dalam pikirannya. Tak hanya Persephone menjadi klan phoenix secara resmi. Ia juga secara menjadi pewaris Levianconis dan putri mahkota kerajaan Lyon.

Saat ini usia, Persephone menginjak sebelas tahun. Beauxbatons, Hogwarts dan Mahautokoro mengirim surat penerimaan untuknya. Yang mengherankan adalah baik Mahautokoro dan Beuxbatons menggunakan nama Persephone namun tidak dengan Hogwarts. Sekolah sihir Inggris itu menggunakan nama aslinya.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu, Persephone? Kau tahu ini saatnya kembali pada teman - temanmu dan matemu." tanya Ibunya Helen. Dalam pikirannya, tetua Phoenix juga menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Persephone terdiam sejenak, memikirkan perkataan ibunya.

"Baiklah." kata Persephone. Helen pun tersenyum. Ia segera mengirimkan balasan untuk Hogwarts. Rencananya, Keith penasehat ayahnya dan Claude butlernya yang akan menemani Persephone belanja.

Jadi disinilah gadis itu mengenakan gaun hitam dan ungu favoritenya di Diagon Alley. Keith yang tampaknya mengenal seluk beluk tempat ini menyuruh Persephone membeli tongkat sihir lebih dulu, sementara ia membeli kebutuhan Persephone lainnya. Persephone meminta Claude untuk menunggunya di depan Ollivander.

"Yang Mulia Levianconis selamat datang, ataukah harus kupanggil nona Potter"sambut Ollivander. Wajah Persephone berubah dingin. "Aku bukan Potter" desis Persephone. Pria tua itu tersenyum. Ia mengerti luka mendalam gadis itu. Karena itu ia lebih memilih membiarkan gadis itu mencoba tongkat - tongkat sihir yang ia jual. "Pelanggan yang sangat rumit. Biar ku lihat, ah mari kita coba tongkat ini"kata Ollivander.

Saat Persephone mencoba tongkat yang di berikan oleh Ollivander yang mengeluarkan cahaya menenangkan. "Ah kau memiliki takdir yang besar my lady. Tongkat itu terbuat dari kayu cedar dan memiliki bulu ice phoenix sebagai intinya." Kata Ollivander. "Menarik" komentar Layla di pikiran Persephone. Gadis yang kini memiliki rambut pirang platina tersebut membayar tongkatnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Old Friend

A/N: 'normal Speech'

'__mind speech'__

Peron 9 3/4 sangat ramai. Dipenuhi oleh para calon siswa-siswi Hogwarts bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Axel, Helen dan Keith pun turut mengantarkan Persephone. Helen merapikan dress Persephone sambil memberikan wewejangan pada putri tunggalnya itu.

Dari sudut mata Persephone, ia bisa melihat rombongan keluarga Malfoy,Nott,Greengrass dan Parkinson berkumpul, namun tidak ada rona kebahagiaan di sana. Mereka menunjukkan sikap pureblood yang tak tersentuh. Axel menyentuh pundak putrinya, "Temui mereka. Mereka berhak tahu."kata Ayahnya. Gadis berambut pirang platina dengan bola mata berwarna Amethsyt itu mengangguk. Ia di temani ibu angkatnya berjalan mendekati rombongan itu. "Greetings, Semoga sihir melindungimu" sapa Persephone.

Tak ada yang menjawab sapaan itu. Lucius membungkuk. "Greeting untukmu, Your Majesty Royal Queen Of Lyon, Queen Helen Levianconis dan Your Majesty Royal Crown Princess of Lyon, Princess Persephone Levianconis " salam kepala keluarga Malfoy itu. Helen mengangguk sementara putrinya Persephone hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau tak perlu formal begitu paman Lucy" kata Persephone.

Mata Lucius langsung membulat, hanya ada satu gadis kecil yang berani memanggilnya begitu. "Maafkan bila tak ada yang mengenaliku dengan penampilan begini." kata Persephone. Ia pun membuat penampilan lamanya muncul kenbali untuk sementara. Rambut hitam berantakan dan bola mata Emerlad yang indah pun terlihat, membuat yang lain menahan nafas. Draco langsung memeluk sahabat dan matenya itu. "Harrieta."kata Draco. Daphne dan Pansy pun bergantian memeluk gadis itu. Theo tersenyum hangat. "Ara Harrieta sudah meninggal, Namaku sekarang Persephone."kata Persephone yang sudah kembali ke penampilannya.

Narcissa membelai rambut pirang platina gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap putrinya sendiri itu. Pasangan Greengrass berkali - kali mengucapkan syukur dan berjanji untuk merahasiakan ini, sesuai permintaan Persephone.

Keith mengingatkan mereka untuk menaiki kereta sekarang. Draco menggandeng tangan Persephone ke kopartemen mereka yang kini penuh. Ia menuntun penjelasan. Persephone mengibaskan tangannya untuk memasang mantra privacy.

"Keren."komentar Theodore junior tersebut.

Persephone pun menceritakan dari awal, bagaimana Hera membawanya dan memberikannya pada keluarga Levianconis. "Lain kali jangan lakukan itu. Aku khawatir." kata Daphne yang memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku senang kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu." tambah Pansy. Draco tersenyum senang. Ia menemukan kembali matenya walaupun dalam penampilan yang berbeda. Persephone benar, Keluarga Potter secara perlahan telah membunuh putri bungsu mereka. Mereka tidak berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Harrieta. Perlahan tapi pasti Hogwarts Express berhenti.

"Huh? Kita belum sampai'kan?" kata Pansy bingung. Daphne yang melihat keluar jendela pun mengiyakan perkataan Pansy. Persephone menarik nafas. Ia merasakan sesuatu di depan gerbong mereka. _"___Tarik nafas, kau boleh ikut campur jika apapun yang terjadi nanti mengganggumu"kata Athena dalam pikirannya. __

_"___Aku mengerti." balas Persephone dalam pikirannya. __Persephone menguap. "Lebih baik aku tidur. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti" Kata Persephone yang membuat tubuhnya nyaman. Yang lain pun menyetujui perkataan Persephone. Draco meminta Theo bertukar posisi dengan Persephone. Agar gadis itu bisa nyaman tidur dipangkuannya. Lima belas menit kemudian, sekelompok auror memasuki kopartemen mereka untuk memeriksa.

Para auror itu membuka pintu dengan keras membuat Persephone terbangun. "Ah maafkan kami. Kami hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan."kata salah seorang auror tersebut yang cukup takut di bawah tatapan tajam Draco yang menyalahkan mereka atas terganggunya tidur matenya.

"Bisakah kalian membuka pintu dengan pelan? Seseorang berusaha tidur disini, lagipula tidak ada apapun disini" kata Pansy yang secara tidak langsung mengusir mereka. Draco menarik kepala Persephone ke pangkuannya, memintanya untuk tidur lagi.

Setelah memeriksa, para auror itu meninggalkan mereka. "Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi sih?" kata Theo penasaran.

Time skip,

Mereka sampai di Hogwarts saat hari sudah menjadi gelap. Persephone membetulkan kunciran buntut kudanya. Pansy dan Daphne berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Draco dan Theo pergi entah kemana. Para murid-murid tahun pertama diharuskan menaiki perahu untuk mencapai kastil. Persephone bisa melihat kakak kembarnya menaiki perahu dengan Weasley dan Granger. Ia hanya bisa menarik nafas. Ia beruntung ia memiliki Pansy dan Daphne, tak lupa Draco dan Theo.

"Perse, apa asrama yang kau incar?" tanya Pansy.

"Slytherin atau Ravenclaw. " jawab Persephone.

"Kedua asrama itu tidak terlalu buruk. "balas Daphne.

"Ibuku Helen Levianconis nee Selwyn. Ya seperti kalian tahu keluarga Selywn merupakan keturunan Ravenclaw" kata Persephone.

Begitu mereka sampai di kastil, Persephone langsung berdiri di sebelah Draco selagi mereka menunggu untuk memasuki aula besar. Dengan santai Draco menggandeng tangan Persephone, tak menyadari bahwa ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari belakang.

"Berhenti memperhatikan Malfoy, Henrietta. Kau tahu impianmu itu tidak mungkin. Ia sangat membencimu atas hilangnya Harrieta" bisik Ron pada sahabatnya. Henrrieta Potter harus menbenarkan perkataan Ron.

"Kenapa harus ke saudara kembarku yang sudah meninggal itu?" kata Henrietta kesal.

"Kenapa harus kepadamu? Jangan lupa Henrietta. Karenamu Harrieta di perlakukan tidak adil" Kata Padma Patil tiba - tiba. Parvarti langsung menarik adik kembarnya itu menjauh dari putri sulung ah tidak, putri tunggal keluarga Potter tersebut.

Professor McGonnagall memberikan penjelasan tentang asrama di Hogwarts. Beliau juga memimpin mereka ke aula besar untuk menjalankan penyeleksian.

"Abbot, Hannah"

"Hufflepuff"

"Bones,Susan"

"Hufflepuff"

"Malfoy,Draco"

"Slytherin"

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"Slytherin"

"Patil,Padma"

"Ravenclaw"

"Potter,Henrietta"

"Gryffindor"

"Nott, Theodore"

"Slytherin"

"Levianconis, Persephone"

"Slytherin"

"Longbottom, Neville"

"Hufflepuff"

"Parkinson,Pansy"

"Slytherin"


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner Festive

Seusai penyeleksian, Kepala sekolah memberikan peringatan - peringatan, seperti untuk berhati - hati di koridor terlarang. _"___Little one,keluarkan sihirmu sedikit dan sebarkan di koridor terlarang. Kau akan tahu ada apa disana." kata Vesta __dikepalanya. Persephone pun melakukan hal yang disuruh salah satu tetua phoenix. Persephone mengeluarkan inti sihirnya dan membiarkan sihir menuju ke koridor terlarang. "Hmm Cerberus" bisik Persephone.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Pansy membuat Draco,Daphne dan Theo melihatnya Persephone. Gadis itu meminta mereka mendekat. "Mahluk yang ada di koridor terlarang adalah Cerberus" bisik Persephone. Sahabat - sahabatnya tersentak kaget. Butuh mental baja agar mereka tidak bersikap aneh. Mereka menunggu kepala sekolah membuka makan malam untuk meneruskan pembicaraan ini.

Begitu makanan terhidang di meja, Pansy langsung mendekat. "Darimana kau tahu soal itu?" tanya Pansy pelan. Persephone terdiam. "Kau lupa namaku, Persephone. Ratu dari dunia bawah. Aku mengenali tanda mahluk dunia bawah Pansy. Jika mahluk itu Hippogrif, aku tidak akan bisa menduganya. Lagipula keberadaan mahluk itu bukan urusan kita. Itu untuk mempersiapkan gadis itu" jawab Persephone sambil melihat ke arah meja Gryffindor. Draco mengambilkan sosis untuk Persephone. Jika dilihat cara makan Slytherin begitu penuh sopan santun dan tata krama berbanding terbalik dengan Gryffindor yang urakan. Hal lain yang perlu diperhatikan adalah, bagaimana pewaris Malfoy yang juga mengambil posisi sebagai pangeran Slytherin dan dengan posisi Persephone yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Bisa dipastikan bahwa posisi pasangan akan jatuh pada gadis Levianconis itu.

Seusai makan malam, Para prefect mengantarkan para siswa dan siswi tahun pertama menuju asrama mereka masing - masing. "Your Highness, aku Blasie Zabini. Senang berkenalan dengan anda" kata pemuda berkulit cokelat manis sambil mengecup punggung tangan Persephone. Draco meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Persephone. "Bangsawan Zabini, senang berkenalan dengan anda"balas Persephone dengan anggukkan. Di common room Slytherin, kepala asrama mereka Professor Snape sudah menunggu. Ia memberikan dan menjelaskan beberapa peraturan. Professor Snape mempersilahkan yang lain untuk beristirahat, kecuali Draco, Theo, Pansy, Persephone dan Daphne. Persehone sadar ia masih memiliki utang pada paman Severus penjelasan.

Setelah memastikan bahwa mantra privacy terpasang. Persephone pun memulai ceritanya bagaimana Hera membawanya dan membiarkan dirinya diadopsi oleh keluarga kerajaan Lyon. "Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Severus Snape. Persephone memberikan senyuman yang sangat lebar untuk orang yang senantiasa melindunginya kala ia di sia-siakan oleh keluarganya sendiri. "Sangat. Di Kota Lyon aku belajar banyak. Ayah dan ibu selalu memenuhi keinginanku selama itu tidak membuat rakyat menderita. Aku bahkan memiliki sepupu sepupu yang baik. "kata Persephone bersemangat.

"Pernahkah membunuh seseorang?" tanya Daphne. Putri sulung keluarga Greengrass tahu betul seperti apa kehidupan pewaris tahta,bahkan ada yang bilang jalan tahta adalah jalan darah. Siapa pun yang memiliki gelar tersebut harus siap sendirian. Persephone mengganguk kalem. "Sembilan tahun, saat itu ada pembunuh bayaran di kamar pribadiku. Aku melemparkan pisau makan ke leher orang itu" jawab Persephone lirih.

"Lupakan itu. Lebih baik kita beristirahat"kata Draco yang disetujui oleh kepala asrama mereka.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel or Devil

Persephone bangun saat Daphne membangunkannya. Persephone masih memeluk gulingnya. _"___Bangunlah cantik." Kata Althea lembut dipikiran Persephone.__ Gadis itu pun mengambil handuk,kemeja dan rok sekolahnya. Persephone memasang dasi berwarna hijau yang menjadi ciri khas asrama Slytherin itu. Dengan para tetua phoenix yang mengingatkan Persephone dari pikirannya, bagaimana membuat kepang Perancis yang baik dan benar. Jika gadis itu melihat sekilas, bayangan dirinya di cermin. Gadis itu akan melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam dan berbola mata hijau sedang mengenakan seragam Slytherin.

"Kau sudah siap, Harrieta?" tanya Daphne. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Jangan lupa memanggilku Persephone, Daphne." balas gadis itu. Daphne pun tertawa kecil. Pansy sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu kamar mereka. Draco dan Theo juga sudah menunggu di common room. "Akhirnya kalian turun juga." kata Theo menghela nafas.

"Ayolah, kita hanya menunggu Persephone mengepang rambutnya." kata Pansy menyalahkan Persephone.

"Rambutmu sangat panjang, Perse. Butuh berapa lama mengepangnya ? di tambah model kepang Perancis begitu." sindir Theo. Persephone sendiri tertawa. Rombongan Slytherin itu pun menuju aula besar. Draco menanyakan apa yang diinginkan gadis itu untuk sarapan. Tiga tumpuk pancake dengan sirop maple menjadi pilihan putri mahkota kerajaan Lyon tersebut. Kepala asrama mereka sekaligus guru ramuan mereka tengah membagikan jadwal mereka selama satu semester.

"Hari ini, kita ada ramuan dengan Gryffindor, Sejarah sihir dengan Ravenclaw, Terbang dengan Gryffindor. Katakan padaku kutukan apa ini?" keluh Pansy yang memandang Henrietta dengan tatapan kematian di meja Gryffindor. "Ayolah, selama mereka tidak membuat masalah. Kita juga tidak akan membuat masalah juga." kata Persephone. Draco yang menyuapi Persephone pun mengangguk setuju. "Tidak mencari masalah bagaimana, Gadis itu memandangmu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. " kata Daphne membuat Persephone menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Melihat kebenaran dalam kata - kata Daphne, membuat jiwa iseng Persephone kumat. Gadis itu menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu Draco, yang di balas belaian sayang oleh pewaris Malfoy tersebut. Tingkah laku Persephone itu membuat baik Daphne dan Pansy hanya tertawa.

Sebelum mereka menuju kelas ramuan yang menjadi pelajaran pertama mereka, Persephone menerima sebuah surat dari ibunya. Segel lilin berlambangkan huruf L besar itu menjadi tandanya. Persephone berencana membaca surat dari ibunya, saat pelajaran sejarah sihir nanti atau saat makan siang nanti.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau membawa iringan Levianconis." kata Ron Weasley. Di sebelah, Ron berdiri Henrietta dan Hermione Granger. Persephone menoleh ke belakang sebentar. "Iringan? Maaf mengecewakanmu Weasley. Tapi hanya segini bukanlah Iringan. Kau harus melihat iringanku saat di Lyon." balas Persephone, " satu hal lagi, Weasley. Jangan memanggilku hanya dengan nama Levianconis, gunakan seluruh titleku. Your Majesty Crown Princess of Lyon, Royal Highness Persephone Phoenix Levianconis. Mengerti". Persephone pun memberikan senyuman palsunya.

"Lebih baik, jangan menghiraukannya. Your Highness." kata Theo.

Rombongan Slytherin itu hanya tertawa, saat memasuki kelas. Professor Severus Snape memberikan senyuman kecil pada mereka. Ia mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka berkat mantra sederhana yang ia pasang di lorong ini. Harrieta yang sekarang, mailakat kah atau iblis'kah . Atau keduanya?


	6. Chapter 6

Potion

Kelas ramuan yang terbagi atas dua asrama, Slytherin dan Gryffindor merupakan momok bagi para pengejar Hogwarts, kecuali Professor Snape dan Professor McGonagall. Persephone menarik nafasnya. Di pikirannya, Althea sang ahli ramuan memintanya untuk tenang dan mengingat seluruh pelajaran dasar ramuan.

"Jadi?" tanya Theo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Persephone menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bingung atas pertanyaan Theo. "Mengenai iringanmu." jelas Daphne. Persephone hanya tertawa. "Hanya saat acara - acara formal. Selebihnya aku hanya memiliki satu dua pengiring. " jawab Persephone.

Siswa - Siswi Slytherin tampak puas, kala kepala asrama mereka melempar tiga pertanyaan pada Henrietta. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak dapat menjawab membuat Gryffindor kehilangan angka.

Proffessor Snape menghadiahi Slytherin lima puluh point, ketika Persephone berhasil menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi diajukan pada Henrietta. Pelajaran pertama mereka untuk membuat penawar segala jenis racun.

Sebelum meramu, para siswa dan siswi Slytherin merapal mantra perlindungan untuk kuali dan botol mereka. Persephone tampak santai dan bersemangat membuat ramuan tersebut, meskipun di dalam kepalanya ia bertanya pada Althea tentang jumlah bahan yang di perlukan. Kelas itu di akhiri dengan PR yang essay yang di berikan oleh ahli ramuan Hogwarts itu.

Pelajaran kedua adalah pelajaran terbang. Pelajaran yang membuat Persephone menghela nafas panjang. Bukannya ia tidak suka terbang, hanya saja ia lebih memilih melakukan aktivitas dalam ruangan. Ia lebih memilih membaca dan mengerjakan tugas - tugas sebagai pewaris tahta. Untung baginya, Paman Severus memperbolehkan Persephon melewati pelajaran ini.

Gadis itu memilih duduk bersandar di dekat halaman latihan. Ia membaca surat dari ibunya yang cukup panjang.

Dear My Little Queen,

Ratu kecilku tersayang, bagaimana kabarmu? Katakan pada ibu, di asrama mana kamu di tempatkan? Ayahmu sudah merindukanmu. Ia dan Lucius Malfoy juga saling berkirim surat. Tampaknya naga kecilmu itu sudah ingin meresmikan hubungan kalian.

Ibu tahu kau di Hogwarts, bukan berarti kau bisa mengabaikan tugasmu sebagai pewaris tahta. Setiap akhir pekan Mipsy akan mengantarkan laporan - laporan yang harus kau urus. Ibu juga mengirimkan cermin dua arah padamu agar kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan Joshua dan Claude.

Kau juga akan menerima pendidikan politik internasional dari Keith dan Lucius Malfoy.

Ratu kecil ibu, jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan bertindak gegabah.

Tertanda sayang, Queen Of Lyon, Helen Acacia Levianconis nee Selwyn.

Persephone menarik nafas panjang. Ia merindukan ibunya yang selalu sibuk memastikan segala kebutuhan dan keinginannya terpenuhi. Ayahnya yang selalu mengajarinya banyak hal.

Lamunan Persephone terhenti kala, ada keributan di pelajaran terbang. Tampaknya Draco berusaha mencari masalah dengan Gryffindor. "Apa itu perlu?" tanya Persephone begitu Draco menjejak tanah.

"Jangan khawatir, Dia anak kesayangan dunia sihir. Ia tidak akan di keluarkan. Jika dilihat dari raut wajah professor McGonagall yang seperti menemukan emas. Kakak kembarmu itu akan diangkat menjadi Seeker" jawab Draco. Persephone menghela nafasnya.

"Aku harap begitu" balas Persephone.

"Kau tidak berniat masuk team Quindditch?" tanya Draco.

"Aku akan turun tangan jika kalian membutuhkanku" jawab Persephone santai.

Persephone membalas surat dari ibunya, seusai makan malam. Daphne dan Pansy berkumpul di ranjanganya. Mereka menceritakan pada Persephone apa yang terjadi seusai kepergiannya. Termasuk soal Remus. "Kau harus menemuinya, Harrieta." kata Pansy. Gadis yang memiliki nama asli Harrietta itu pun terdiam. Ia membenarkan kata - kata Pansy tersebut.

Di kamar para anak laki-laki,

Blaise Zabini bertanya pada Draco dan Theo mengenai hubungan mereka dengan Putri Mahkota kerajaan Lyon. Draco menyeringai. " Katakanlah Persephone teman kecil kami, Khusus untuk Draco. Mereka meiliki hubungan lebih." jawab Theo.

"Ada apa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Draco.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh, kalian cukup dekat dengan putri keluar Levianconis" jawab pemuda berdarah Italia tersebut.


	7. Chapter 7

Halloween

Tak ada hal yang berarti, kecuali saat hari Halloween atau Samhain. Persephone dan yang lain memutuskan untuk ikut jamuan makan malam Halloween setelah itu mereka akan mengadakan upacara untuk menghormati para leluhur.

Draco segera mengisi piring di depan Persephone sebelum ia mengisi piringnya sendiri. "Yang Mulia, aku penasaran dengan elemen sihir Lyonmu?" tanya Blaise.

"Ara, kau mengetahui banyak tentang sihir Lyon rupanya. ES itu elemen sihirku"jawab Persephone. Dari sudut mata gadis itu, ia bisa melihat Daphne dan Tracy Davis berbisik - bisik.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Persephone. Kali ini Pansy yang menjelaskan kejadian antara Weasley dan Granger. Persephone hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. " Ron idiot dan Granger masih ingin membuktikan sesuatu." kata Persephone. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, Dumbledore akan mudah memanipulasi Granger.

"Mudblood" gumam Draco.

"Hey, kau boleh membenci Muggle. Tapi tidak dengan Muggleborn kecuali mereka sama idiotnya dengan Ron" kata Persephone. Gadis itu pun menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya. Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor terlihat sangat senang dengan perayaan ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ravenclaw dan Slytherin yang tidak menunjukkan hal apa pun .

"TROLLL DI BAWAH TANAH… Aku pikir kalian perlu tahu" seru Quirell sebelum ia jatuh pingsan. Membuat sebagian besar,para siswa dan pengajar panik. Namun tidak dengan Slytherin, Mereka tenang. Setelah kepala sekolah memberikan pengarahan. Para Prefect dari keempat asrama pun memandu Junior mereka untuk kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing.

"Granger, masih di kamar mandi'kan."kata Theo khawatir. Daphne mengiyakan. Mengetahui keinginan Theo, Persephone hanya menghela nafas dan meminta mereka kembali ke asrama lebih dulu.

Draco dan Daphne yang menolak kembali ke asrama justru mengikuti Persephone. _"___Sangat Cerdas, kau berniat menyelamatkan gadis jenius itu dan menariknya ke kelompokmu" kata Hera. Persephone hanya terdiam dan membenarkan kata - kata tetua phoenix di kepalanya. "Pertanyaannya dear, bagaimana caramu mengalahkan Troll?" tanya Athena. __

_"___Aku tidak tahu."jawab Persephone.__

Trio itu pun sampai di kamar mandi anak perempuan yang di maksud. Sialnya, Troll itu sudah ada di kamar mandi. "Ada rencana Dear?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak, tapi aku ingin melihat situasinya." jawab Persephone diplomatis. Trio itu masuk saat mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis. "Granger," panggil Daphne.

Gadis itu kini bersembunyi di bawah wastafel. Dengan cepat, Persephone menggambar pentagram di udara dan memunculkan pedang yang terbuat dari ice. "Selamatkan Granger sementara aku membuat Troll ini pingsan." kata Persephone.

Persephone pun membuat bola - bola es untuk di lemparkan. Draco dan Daphne yang bertugas untuk mengalihkan perhatian Troll tersebut melemparkan bola - bola es tersebut.

Hermione pun merangkak pelan - pelan mendekati trio tersebut. Saat Troll itu, menyadari Hermione tidak ada. Dengan cepat, Persephone memukul bagian belakang kepala troll itu dengan pedang hingga ia terjatuh. Setelah Troll itu tak sadarkan diri, Pedang es milik persephone pun menghilang. " Kau tidak apa - apa Granger?" tanya Persephone.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Professor McGonagall yang datang bersama Professor Snape dan Professor Quirell. "Kenapa kalian tidak ada di asrama?"tanya kepala asrama Gryffindor tersebut.

"Mohon maaf Professor, Aku yang melakukannya. Aku membaca tentang troll gunung dan ingin mengetahuinya. Jika bukan karena mereka yang menolongku,…."kata Hermione.

"Itu keputusan yang bodoh Miss Granger. 10 poin dari Ravenclaw. Karena tindakan yang gegabah" kata Professor McGonagall.

"Masing - masing 50 puluh poin untuk Slytherin. Antarkan Nona Granger, ke hospital wing."kata Professor Snape sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Persephone menyadari luka di kaki Professor Snape.

'Cerberus?' batin Persephone.

"Perse," panggil Daphne. Persephone mengangguk dan mengantarkan Hermione ke hospital wings. Ketika mereka hendak keluar, Trio itu menyadari kehadiaran Hanrietta dan Ron yang bersembunyi. Seketika itu, Trio itu menyadari apa yang terjadi disini.

"Katakan padaku Granger, apa kau tahu term New Blood?" tanya Persephone. Gadis Ravenclaw itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Daphne menghela nafas tak percaya. "Siapa Professor yang mendatangimu Granger?" tanya Daphne.

"Professor Dumbledore." jawab Hermione.

"Muggleborn memiliki dua term, Granger. New Blood dan Mudblood. New Blood adalah Muggleborn yang memiliki Pureblood sebagai sponsor untuk membantu mereka secara finansial dan beradaptasi sosial di komunitas penyihir. Sedangkan untuk Mudblood adalah Muggleborn yang menolak sponsorship." Jelas Persephone.

"Hal itu dianggap gelap, semenjak Dumbledore memiliki kursi di Wizangamot."kata Daphne.

"Banyak budaya kita dianggap gelap oleh orang tua itu" sahut Draco.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Tak ada yang tahu." jawab Daphne.

"Katakan padaku, Granger. Berikan penilaianmu? Samahain adalah hari dimana kita menghormati leluhur kita yang sudah meninggal dan memungkinkan kita untuk berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Katakan padaku Granger apa itu gelap?" tanya Persephone. Hermione hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Soal New Blood, Aku ingin mendapatkan Sponsorship. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak soal komunitas sihir"kata Hermione.

"Semangat yang bagus Granger. Lebih baik kau istirahat dahulu dan bicarakan hal ini besok pagi"kata Daphne meninggalkan gadis itu di Hospital Wings.


	8. Chapter 8

New Blood

Pagi - pagi sekali, Daphne mengumpulkan Theo,Pansy, dan Blaise di Common room Slytherin. Ia akan membahas keinginan Hermione. Draco dan Persephone ikut dalam diskusi ini.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang memberitahu pada Granger tentang Sponsorship dan sekarang ia mendapatkan keluarga pureblood yang bersedia menerimanya." Jelas Daphne.

"Greengrass, kau ingin tahu apa satu dari anggota keluarga kami bersedia menanggung gadis itu?" tanya Blaise. Daphne pun mengangguk. "Aku akan mengirimkan surat untuk ibuku hari ini."kata Blaise. Daphne pun mengatakan, ia juga akan mengirimkan surat pada ayahnya hari ini.

Timeskip,

Persephone menuju kantor kepala asramanya. "Paman Sev , kau di dalam?" tanya Persephone begitu ia berada di kelas ramuan. Pengajar yang memiliki panggilan manusia kelelawar itu pun berjalan keluar dengan terpincang. "Ada apa?" tanya ahli ramuan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan luka gigitan cerberus ?" tanya Persephone.

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu?" Professor Snape kembali bertanya. Persephone pun menjelaskan bahwa ia mengetahui keberadaan Cerberus dan kemungkinan dari rencana kepala sekolah. Severus Snape hanya mengangguk, ia pun menunjukkan luka akibat gigitan fluffy,begitulah Hagrid memberi nama Cerberus.

"Paman Sev, ini aku memiliki resep ramuan yang akan membantu lukamu" kata Persephone sambil memberikan selembar perkamen. Severus Snape mengangguk dan menyuruh gadis itu kembali ke kelas.

Menjelang sore hari, Persephone dan yang lain mengunjungi Hermione di hospital wings. Persephone memberikan catatan pelajaran hari ini sedangkan Blaise memberitahunya bahwa saat Yule nanti ibunya Adeline Zabini akan secara resmi menjadi magical guardian bagi gadis itu.


	9. Chapter 9

Twin Weasley

Sesuai dengan rencana Adeline Zabini, menemui Hermione. Wanita yang mendapat julukan black widow tersebut, sangat senang dengan Hermione. Baik Hermione dan Adeline berbicara satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya mereka melakukan ritual darah untuk memasukkan Hermione ke keluarga Zabini

Di common room, Persephone tampak sedang membaca buku namun sesungguhnya, ia sedang berbicara dengan para tetua Phoenix. Pembicaraan mereka berkisar tentang banyaknya pelajaran sihir yang tidak diajarkan di Hogwarts. Seperti Alchemy, Blood Magic, Perayaan hari besar kuno (Samhain,Yule, Winter Solatice) dan lain - lain. Lady Hera dan Lady Layla yang lebih banyak berdebat. Mereka juga meminta Persephone saat libur Yule nanti untuk ke Gringrots dan melakukan inherintance test juga mengklaim apa yang bisa diklaim.

"Kau disini Perse."kata Draco yang baru saja menemui ayah tersenyum. Ia langsung menghentikan diskusinya dengan para tetua. "Ada apa?" tanya Persephone pada Draco yang kini sudah duduk disebelahnya. Gadis itu melihat ke arah rambut Draco yang tertata apik dengan gel rambut. Persephone menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau merusak rambutmu Draco."kata Persephone perihatin.

"Dia akan kehilangan rambutnya dalam waktu tiga tahun" kata Theo yang tiba - tiba saja ikut berbicara.

"Taruhan denganku dalam dua tahun, jika ia masih ,memakai gel rambut" balas Blaise.

"Deal."balas Theo.

"Bagus, teman macam apa kalian" protes Draco kesal. Theo dan Blaise hanya tertawa sedangkan Persephone tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Ibuku mengundangmu, untuk ke pesta Yule di Malfoy Manor sekaligus menghabiskan liburan Yule disana"kata Draco.

"Baiklah, selama aku bisa melepaskan Glamourku selama aku perlu Gringrotts" balas Persephone.

Timeskip,

Pasca kejadian Troll tersebut, Persephone lebih waspada pada Professor Quirell. Entah mengapa ia merasakan aura buruk dari Professor yang gemar memakai turban ungu tersebut. Ia mendengar bisik - bisik dari asrama singa.

"Perse, aku mendapat informasi dari Padma Patil yang mendengar dari saudara kembarnya Parvarti Patil, kalau Potter dan Weasley tidak sengaja memasuki ruangan Ceberus" kata Pansy. Persephone mendengus dan membuang muka. "Itu ujian untuk saudara kembarku tersayang Pans dari kepala sekolah kita tercinta." balas Persephone.

"Merlin, ia baru sebelas tahun."gumam Pansy.

"Ia mengetes Henrietta sekaligus menantang seseorang"balas Persephone ambigu.

Seusai pembicaraannya dengan Pansy, Ia beniat untuk keperpustakaan saat duo kembar Weasley berniat mengerjai setiap orang yang melewati koridor.

Persephone menghela nafas, ia secara mental memasang perisai perlindungannya. Dengan perisai sudah terpasang, Persephone berjalan dengan santai. "Fred, Kita akhirnya bertemu The Royal Highness,Crown Princess Persephone Phoenix Lyon. Your Majesty"kata George sambil membungkuk.

"Benar George, Your Majesty, we on your Service"balas Fred sambil membungkuk. Persephone hanya menggelengkan kepala - kepala. "Aku rasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi" kata Persephone.

Kembar Weasley itu hanya tertawa. Mereka bahkan mengantarkan Persephone ke perpustakaan sambil menanyakan hal - hal kecil. "Little Princess, senang berjumpa denganmu" kata Fred.


	10. Chapter 10

Yule

Mengingat bahwa Henrietta akan mendapatkan ujian sesungguhnya saat Yule membuat Persephone membatalkan rencananya untuk menginap di Malfoy Manor. Gadis itu penasaran, Hermionelah yang menjadi otak untuk kakak kembarnya. Dengan Hermione, menjadi saudara angkat Blaise. Otomatis ia menjadi dekat Slytherin. Ia penasaran bagaimana Ron dan Henrietta menyelesaikan berbagai jebakan yang di pasang Professor.

Dengan Persephone tinggal saat Yule membuat yang lain pun ikut tinggal. Minus Blaise dan Hermione, tentu saja. Nyonya Zabini tak sabar ingin melatih Hermione. "Kau serius, kita bisa ke manor sekarang?" tanya Draco. Persephone menggelengkan kepalanya . "Jika aku tidak tinggal, aku akan ketinggalan pertunjukkan yang menarik"kata Persephone.

Tepat malam Yule, sesuai dengan perkiraan Persephone. Ron dan Henrietta mengejar professor Quirell. _"___Gunakan saja bentuk Familia mu. " saran Althea.__ Persephone menyeringai. Ia pun bersandar pada tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya. Seekor Phoenix dengan bulu biru dan jejak snowflake muncul di atas tubuh Persephone. Gadis itu sendiri tengah tertidur sementara jiwanya membentuk bentuk Familianya, Ice Phoenix. Phoenix itu pun menuju koridor terlarang, tersembunyi dan mengawasi.

Phoenix itu hanya melihat,bagaimana saudara kembarnya mendapatkan batu bertuah dan mati - matian menjaga batu itu dari Voldermort. Saat Henrietta tak sadarkan diri,barulah Persephone melempar kutukan es pada Quirell. Membiarkan dinginnya es tersebut, membakarnya dari dalam.

Ice Phoenix itu tetap bersembunyi hingga. Professor Dumbledore dan Professor Snape menolong dan membawa gadis itu ke hospital wings. James dan Lily serta Sirius berada disana. Melihat kedua orang tuanya khawatir, membuat Persephone mempertanyakan apakah mereka merasa kehilangan saat ia menghilang?

"Henrietta sayang," panggil Lily ketika Henrietta membuka matanya. James duduk di sebelah kanan gadis itu. "Halo malaikat kecil ayah" sapa James. Henrietta dengan manjanya memeluk ayahnya sementara Lily sibuk mengomeli Henrietta yang sudah bertindak gegabah. "James, Marahi putri tunggalmu" omel Lily.

_"___Putri Tunggal ? Mereka melupakan satu dari anak kembar mereka."pikir Persephone. __Akhirnya Phoenix itu pun menghilang, bersamaan dengan Persephone membuka matanya. Ia pun menangis. Hatinya sesak. Sesungguh ia masih berharap bahwa orang tuanya, Ibunya yang melahirkannya masih menyimpan perasaan sayang untuk dirinya. Tampaknya dugaannya salah.

"Perse, ada apa ?" tanya Pansy panik. Awalnya ia hanya ingin melihat keadaan Persephone, sahabatnya namun ia malah melihat gadis itu menangis. Persephone yang masih menangis itu memeluk Pansy.

Pansy membelai rambut perak sahabatnya. Membiarkan ia tenang. Bantuan dari para tetua Phoenix juga perlahan - lahan menguatkan Persephone. _"___Persephone sayang ada baiknya kau menghubungi Helen" kata Hera.__

"Pans, Terima kasih . Aku sudah agak baikkan. Bisakah kau meninggalkanku" Pinta Persephone. Kening Pansy berkerut bingung tapi ia memenuhi permintaan Persephone.

Begitu Pansy meninggalkan Persephone di kamar. Dengan segera, putri mahkota kerajaan Lyon itu menghubungi ibu angkatnya melalu cermin. "Persephone sayang, kenapa matamu memerah nak?" tanya Helen sedikit khawatir.

Pansy turun menuju common room dimana yang lain telah berkumpul. "Pans, bagaimana keadaan Perse?" tanya Theo. Pansy terdiam sejenak. "Persephone menangis saat aku melihat keadaanya" jawab Pansy. Kata-kata Pansy itu membuat yang lain terkejut. "Lalu mengapa kau meninggalkannya sendirian" omel Draco yang segera menyusul ke kamar Persephone.

"Dia meminta waktu sendirian "kata Pansy. Daphne dan Theo pun menyusul Draco. Pemilik rambut pirang platina itu meminta mereka untuk tidak berisik. Tampaknya ia tengah menguping pembicaraan Persephone dan Ratu Helen. Isi dari perbincangan ibu dan anak itu, adalah kenyataan bahwa Potter menganggap Henrietta adalah putri tunggal mereka.

Tentu saja, hal ini membuat mereka dan Theo pun berencana untuk membuat perhitungan di tahun kedua mereka nanti.


	11. Chapter 11

A Place Call Home

Pasca kejadian di koridor terlarang, banyak orang yang membicarakan Henrietta dan menghilangnya Professor Quirell. Tentu saja kabar seperti itu selalu di lebih - lebihkan. Para Slytherin menanggapi dengan sikap biasa saja. Mereka lebih memilih berkonsterasi dengan pelajaran.

Persephone memiliki hobi baru, yaitu membuat saudara kembarnya kesal. Hal cukup mudah bagi putri mahkota kerajaan Lyon tersebut. Sejak gadis itu mengetahui fakta bahwa Henrietta memiliki perasaan khusus pada matenya, Draco Malfoy. Ia memiliki kesempatan untuk membuat Henrietta cemburu.

Takdir yang menyatukannya dengan Draco membuatnya sadar, kakak kembarnya boleh mendapatkan perhatian seluruh dunia sihir. Tapi Persephonelah yang memiliki kasih sayang sejati.

Jamuan makan malam untuk mengakhiri tahun pertama di gelar. Lambang ular asrama Slytherin serta warna hijau dan perak mendominasi, pertanda bahwa asrama Slytherin memenangkan piala asrama. Tentu saja, mereka harus berlapang dada kala kepala sekolah memberi point di akhir tahun yang memenangkan Gryffindor.

Persephone tersenyum tipis. "Flint" panggil Persephone saat mereka hendak menuju stasiun Hogsmede. " Ya nona Levainconis?" jawab Marcus Flint.

"Bisakah aku ikut uji coba seeker tahun depan?" tanya Persephone. Draco yang mendengar pembicaraan tersebut langsung mendekat. "Aku juga Flint, Posisi Chaser untukku." tambah Draco. Marcus Flint yang menjabat sebagai kapten team Quindditch Slytherin mengangguk.

Draco dan Persephone kembali bergabung bersama sahabat - sahabatnya. Persephone sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia akan menjadi lawan bagi saudara kembarnya.

Timeskip

Helena Levainconis sudah berada stasiun King Cross, menunggu kedatangan putri kesayangannya. "Ah Your Highness." sapa Narcissa Malfoy dengan sopan. Helena menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nyonya Malfoy," kata Helena membalas sapaan Narcissa.

Kedua wanita tersebut asik mengobrol panjang lebar mengenai putra dan putri mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari rombongan Potter dan Weasley sudah tiba. Sama halnya dengan keluarga Greengrass,Zabini dan Parkinson. Pembicaraan mereka tak jauh - jauh dari topik pembicaraan anak - anak mereka. Helena pun mengundang mereka untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Persephone yang kedua belas sekaligus melihat festival di kerajaan Lyon.

Hogwarts Express pun telah tiba di stasiun king cross, London. Persephone yang sudah tidak sabar segera berdiri. "Kau benar - benar merindukan ibumu ya" goda Pansy. Wajah Persephone langsung memerah. "Ini pertama kalinya aku berpisah lama dengan Mama." jawab Persephone sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, membuatnya semakin imut. Wajah Draco ganti memerah. "Ehem lebih baik kita turun, Aku yakin aunt Adeline sudah menunggu" ajak Hermione. Blaise mengangguk.

"MAMA!" teriak Persephone yang segera berlari menuju arah ibunya.

Helena terdiam sesaat mendengar teriakan putri kesayangannya. Narcissa dan Nyonya Parkinson tertawa kecil. Sesaat kemudian ratu kecilnya,sudah berada dalam pelukannya. "Aku merindukan mama"kata Persephone. Helena tersenyum. "Aku juga, My little queen." balas Helena sambil mengecup kening Persephone.

"Perse, jangan buat orang khawatir begitu. Tiba - tiba menghilang." tegur Draco. Narcissa pun membawa putra semata wayangnya dalam pelukannya. "Ah My Dragon." kata Narcissa.

Para orang tua segera melepaskan kerinduan mereka pada anak - anak mereka. Mereka pun segera berpamitan dan berjanji untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Persephone. "Ayo little queen, jangan membuat ayahmu menunggu" ajak Helena


	12. Chapter 12

Birthday Party

A/n: Buat yang bingung Haritage Helena. Dia keturunan Reed dari ayahnya dan Selwyn dari ibunya.

The Royal Highness Queen Helena Orchid Levianconis tengah menyibukan diri. Wanita yang memiliki kedudukan ratu itu sedang menyiapkan acara untuk pesta ulang tahun Persephone.

Persephone sendiri melakukan kegiatannya sama seperti ia sebelum berangkat ke Hogwarts, belajar dan berlatih. Hanya saja, kali ini Persephone memyiapkan cermin dua arah yang banyak untuk berkomunikasi dengan teman - temannya. Helena sendiri pernah memergoki Persephone dan Pansy membicarakan fashion dan cuaca di Lyon. Helena tersenyum dengan kejadian itu. Baginya selama Persephone tersenyum, ia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Persephone menarik nafas panjang kala melihat tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani. Gadis itu mulai membuka gulungan perkamen pertamanya. Permintaan untuk memperkuat ward di perbatasan Lyon sebelah timur. "Ini bukan tugasku," omel Persephone pada ayahnya yang seenaknya melemparkan tugas mengurus kerajaan padanya. Persephone selalu membaca sebelum menanda tangani hal tersebut. Ia tetap berkonsentrasi, hingga ia sampai pada perkamen yang membahas kenaikkan tarif pajak.

"Paman Keith, apa maksud kenaikkan pajak ini?" tanya Persephone. Pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang itu menjelaskan bahwa kebanyakan para kaum bangsawan senat meminta hal tersebut. Persephone menarik nafasnya. "Masukkan hal ini pada wacana senat berikutnya. Jika mereka ingin bermain denganku silahkan" kata Persephone dingin. Jika pajak ditingkatkan, hal itu akan semakin menekan rakyat kelas bawah. Dia mungkin masih berusia sebelas tahun, tapi ia sudah dididik sedari kecil.

Dua hari menjelang pesta ulang tahun putri mahkota kerajaan Lyon. Castle Levianconis dihias sedemikian yang paling ditunggu oleh Persephone adalah kedatangan keluarga Malfoy juga Remus Lupin. Ia sudah tidak sabar dengan kedatangan mereka.

Persephone menyanyangi Remus. Remuslah selain keluarga pureblood yang sedikit peduli padanya. Mungkin karena manusia serigala itu tahu rasanya menjadi terasing.

Satu persatu mulai dari keluarga Greengrass hingga yang terakhir Tonks datang melewati jaringan Floo. Draco langsung memeluk matenya meski mendapatakan tatapan kematian dari Axel. Helen memastikan tamu - tamu mereka nyaman.

"Moony, "kata Persephone lirih. Remus Lupin memeluk gadis yang sangat ia sayangi,gadis yang tak bisa ia tolong meskipun gadis kecil itu meminta pertolongannya. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak bisa memaafkan James dan Lily,tidak seharusnya sebagai orang tua mereka mengasingkan putri mereka. "Aku senang kau bahagia" kata Lupin.


	13. Chapter 13

The Ball

Untuk pesta dansa kerajaan, Persephone memakai gaun dengan kombinasi warna ungu dan hitam. Gaun dengan model kerah berbentuk hati dan rok dengan bentuk A-line itu memiliki lambang kerajaan Lyon di ujung gaunnya. Tak lupa tiara dari emas putih dan bertahtakan batu emerlad menghiasi rambut hitamnya. Pesta dansa ini dihadiri oleh tetua Phoenix,beberapa bangsawa,utusan kerajaan dan sahabat - sahabatnya di Hogwarts.

Deretan kado sudah dirapikan oleh para pelayan. Aula kerajaan sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa. Draco mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Saat ini, ia tengah menunggu Persephone selesai berdandan. Ia akan mengantarkan sekaligus menjadi pasangan dansa putri mahkota kerajaan Lyon tersebut.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, semua undangan telah hadir. Ratu Helen menemani para tamu. Ia tengah berbicara dengan Remus Lupin. "Pesta yang sangat besar Yang Mulia." Puji pria pemilik nama panggilan Moony tersebut. Sang ratu tertawa kecil. "Haha, ini belum seberapa. Persephone masih dua belas tahun. Tunggu hingga ia berusia tujuh belas tahun" balas Ratu Helen.

Mulut Draco benar - benar terbuka, saat Persephone keluar dari ruangannya. Ia tertawa geli melihat reaksi Draco. "Wow," hanya itu respon yang bisa keluar dari bibir pewaris Malfoy tersebut. "Well, terima kasih. Kau juga tampan" Puji Persephone. Draco membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ayo kita ke aula."ajak Draco sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Persephone tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Draco.

Para tamu undangan yang tadi berbicara satu sama lain menjadi terdiam dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kala Persephone dan Draco memasuki gedung Aula. " Ehem, Selamat datang dan terima kasih telah datang ke pesta dansa ulang tahun putri mahkota Persephone Phoenix Levianconis" kata Ayahnya , Axel untuk membuka acara.

Sang Raja Axel dan Sang Ratu Helen berdansa untuk pertama kali untuk membuka pesta ini. Lucius dan Narcissa yang selanjutnya ikut turun ke lantai dansa. Diikuti oleh Draco dan Persephone. Theo pun mengajak Hermione sementara Blaise mengajak Pansy.

Sepanjang pesta, Draco dan Persephone tidak berpisah. Mereka lebih memilih bersembunyi, menjauh dari keramaian. "Jadi,setelah pesta ini selesai kau akan ikut ke London dengan kami"kata Draco memastikan. Persephone mengangguk. "Aku juga butuh membeli peralatan sekolah" balas Persephone.

Karena usia Persephone masih dua belas tahun. Pada tepat pukul sepuluh, pesta selesai. Sang Ratu memerintahkan Persephone untuk tidur, karena besok pada sore hari ia akan menuju London. Rencananya Sang putri akan tidur di Malfoy Manor.

Diwaktu yang sama, James dan Lily juga anggota Order lainnya memanjakan sang anak yang bertahan hidup tanpa memikirkan anggota keluarga Potter yang lain. Saat mereka menyadari kesalahan mereka semua sudah terlambat. Harrieta Rosemary atau yang kini dikenal sebagai Persephone Phoenix Levianconis lebih memilih sisi perang yang berlawan dengan keluarga kandungnya.

Keesokan harinya, Persephone bangun pagi - pagi sekali. Setelah mandi dan memastikan dirinya rapi. Ia segera menuju ruang belajarnya untuk membuka hadiah - hadiah untuknya. Keith sudah mempersiapkan perkamen dan quill untuk membuat dafta hadiah yang diterima dan mengirimkan balasanya.

Para orang tua dan teman - teman Persephone juga datang satu - persatu. "Baiklah little yang membuka hadiahnya, sebutkan nama yang memberikan dan kau juga yang menentukan apa yang harus dikirimkan. Keith akan membantu mu"kata Ratu Helen.

Persephone meraih sebuah hadiah berbentuk kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru. "Aku rasa itu dari paman mu Edward, mengingat warna kertas kado dan lambang fleur de elis" kata Ratu Helen.

"Yup, Dari pama Ed" balas Persephone membenarkan perkataan ibunya begitu selesai membaca ucapan selamat dari adik ayahnya tersebut. Pamannya menghadiahkan satu set pelengkapan minum teh yang terbuat dari giok. Ia memberikan hadiah itu kepada peri rumah untuk disimpan. "Paman Keith, kirimkan satu paket teh mawar yang baru saja tiba."perintah Persephone.

Selanjutnya, Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Lyon itu mengambil sebuah kotak kayu. "Ini dari Professor Snape." kata Persephone. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk. Ramuan Felix Felicis menjadi hadiah dari guru ramuanya tersebut. "Terima Kasih Professor. Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa pada anda sebagai balasan"kata Persephone.

"Tak perlu terburu - buru"kata Severus.

Bros dengan bentuk angsa adalah hadiah Draco. Sebagai balasannya, Persephone memberikan sebuah dasi berwana hijau perak untuknya.

Remus Lupin memberikan mawar berwarna biru. Tak ingin mawar itu layu, Persephone menggunakan sihir element es nya untuk membekukan mawar itu.


	14. Chapter 14

Diagon Alley

Keluarga Malfoy kembali ke London, bersama dengan Persephone menggunakan portkey. Narcissa memberikan sayap barat manor untuk ditempati oleh Persephone. Sesuai dengan rencana, besok Lucius akan mengantarkan Draco dan Persephone berbelanja keperluan sekolah mereka.

Baik Draco dan Persephone tertawa lepas saat melihat daftar buku. Draco memprediksi entah Lockhart sendiri yang mengajar atau professor DADA mereka tahun ini adalah penggemar berat Lockhart.

Flourish and Blotts, toko buku dunia sihir itu sangat ramai. Pasalnya Lockhart mengadakan penandatanganan bukunya disini. Beruntung bagi Draco dan Persephone sudah tiba lebih dulu. Mereka berdua memilih mencari buku di lantai dua. Persephone menyenggol lengan Draco pelan, kala keluarga Weasley dan Potter memasuki toko tersebut hampir bersamaan dengan penandatangan buku Lockhart.

Tentu saja mereka berdua menyaksikan momen dimana Lockhart menarik Henrietta dan berfoto bersama. Draco berjalan menuju tangga. "Huh Potter, tampaknya kau tidak bisa berbelanja tanpa menjadi berita utama"kata Draco dengan nada mengejek. Persephone bersandar pada tembok di belakang Draco.

"Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy" balas Ron. Persephone terkikik. "Aku tidak tahu kau mendapat prince charming Potter"kata Persephone. Draco tersenyum lebar.

Saat itulah para orang dewasa, Lucius, Arthur dan James datang. "Anak - anak,apa ada masalah?" tanya Lucius begitu ia bisa mendekati Draco dan Persephone. "Tidak ada father, hanya saja Potter disini baru mendapatkan pahlawannya"jawab Draco.

"Lucius tolong ingatkan anakmu untuk bersikap baik." tegur James.

"Potter, Tentu saja. Putraku hanya bersikap baik pada pureblood dan bukan pada darah pengkhianat. " balas Lucius. Draco dan Persephone sama - sama menyeringai.

"Paman Lucius, kau akan mengantarkanku untuk membeli sapu?" tanya Persephone polos. Lucius Malfoy hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari toko buku sihir tersebut.

Timeskip,

Draco,Persephone,Pansy dan Daphne berada di satu kopartemen, menunggu yang lain. Persephone menceritakan kejadian di Flourish dan Blotts pada Daphne dan Pansy. Kedua gadis itu tertawa mendengar cerita Persephone. Tak lama Blaise bersama dengan Hermione bergabung dengan mereka.

" Kalian tahu, Prefect asrama Gryffindor sedang kebingungan" kata Blaise begitu ia duduk disamping kiri Draco. Draco menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan penuh tanya. " Mereka tidak bisa menemukan Weasley dan Potter" jawab Hermione. Kini ganti Persephone yang menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ah tampaknya kita akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi nanti,saat makan malam.


	15. Chapter 15

Empress Of Phoenix

The Fools

Dentuman suara keras terdengar saat jamuan makan malam. Persephone menyeringai. " Well, Well sepertinya kita menemukan Potter yang hilang" Sindir Draco. Persephone hanya tersenyum sedikit sambil mengunyah sementara, para Slytherin yang lain menyeringai dan tersenyum lebar. "Apa mereka idiot?" kata Blaise.

"Mereka bukan orang bodoh, hanya tidak berpikir" balas Daphne. Persephone pun menyadari kepala sekolah,Professor MacGonagall dan Professor Snape meninggalkan aula besar. "Mereka akan dikeluar'kan?" tanya Hermione yang tiba – tiba saja bergabung.

Persephone meneguk jus labunya. "Aku sangsi, Dengan adanya kepala sekolah. Gryffindor hanya akan kehilangan poin" jawab Persephone.

"Benar, Dumbledore tidak akan mengambil resiko kehilangan gadis emasnya." Kata Daphne. Hermione dan semua orang yang mendengarkan terdiam.

Timeskip,

Keesokan harinya, Persephone sudah bangun dan mandi. Kini ia tengah menata rambutnya dengan model kuncir kuda. Tak lupa ia menggunakan jepit rambut bermutiara. "Perse, rambutmu selalu indah. Bagaimana pun kau menatanya." Puji Daphne.

"Mau aku menata rambutmu?" tawar Persephone. Daphne mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, kedua sahabat itu terlibat pembicaraan seru. Persephone menata rambut Daphne dengan model yang sama, kuncir ekor kuda. Beruntung panjang rambut Daphne dan Persephone sama sehingga mudah bagi gadis itu untuk menata rambut Daphne. Tak lupa ia memasang jepit rambut mutiara miliknya pada rambut Daphne.

Draco, Theo dan Blaise sudah menunggu mereka di Common Room, saat Persephone dan Daphne turun. "Kalian ini lama sekali" protes Theo. Persephone tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku lapar."balas Persephone.

Begitulah, akhirnya mereka berlima menuju aula besar untuk sarapan dan mendapatkan jadwal mereka. Berita tentang mobil terbang terlihat oleh muggle menjadi berita utama di Daily Prophet. Howler yang dikirim oleh Nyonya Weasley terdengar jelas, belum lagi Howler yang dikirim oleh Nyonya Potter untuk Henrietta.

Slytherin mungkin tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Persephone bersandar pada pundak Draco dan tersenyum. Seusai Draco dan Persephone sarapan, kedua sejoli itu langsung menuju kelas pertama mereka.

Sialnya, pelajaran pertama mereka adalah DADA. Yang berarti, mereka harus siap menghadapi Lockhart. "Aku dengar, pelajarannya parah" gerutu Blaise yang mendapat informasi ini dari Flint. Persephone menarik nafas panjang. "Aku akan meminta pelajaran khusus ke Professor Snape bila Lockhart tidak bisa mengajar" kata Persephone.

Berbeda dengan tahun lalu, dimana Kelas DADA berbau bawang putih. Tahun ini ruang kelas itu kini memiliki puluhan foto Lockhart dengan senyuman tiga jarinya. "Ini akan menjadi kelas paling parah" komentar Draco.

Pada pelajaran pertama mereka, Lockhart mengadakan quiz yang isinya sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pertahanan sihir. Baik Persephone dan sebagian anak – anak Slytherin lain menolak untuk mengisi quiz tersebut. Professor Lockhart pun menunjukkan banyak Pixie biru yang terkurung di kandangnya.

"Psst, kabur yuk" bisik Blaise yang di setujui oleh Draco dan Persephone. Theo yang duduk dekat pintu keluar terlebih dulu. Disusul oleh Blaise. Persephone dan Draco juga keluar bersamaan. "Professor idiot" gerutu Persephone. Yang kini tengah berjalan menuju kelas ramuan.


	16. Chapter 16

New Seeker and Chaser

Professor Severus Snape menatap kelompok siswa – siswi asramanya yang hadir lebih awal . Ia tahu benar bahwa kelas DADA adalah kelas sebelum kelas ramuan. Salah satu alisnya terangkat , mempertanyakan alasan mereka semua ada disini lebih awal. "Professor, bisakah anda melatih kami DADA?"tanya Draco . Kepala asrama berlambangkan ular itu terdiam namun ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih. Daphne menyerahkan lembar kertas quiz Lockhart. " Professor lebih baik anda membaca ini dan anda kan mengerti" kata Daphne.

Severus pun mengikuti saran Daphne. Saat membaca lembar soal quiz tersebut. Raut wajah Severus berubah, "Kalian tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran DADA, sebagai gantinya Kalian akan berada di kelas ramuan. Aku sendiri yang akan mengajar kalian" kata Severus. Di otaknya adalah bagaimana bisa Dumbledore, memperkerjakan orang yang sama sekali tidak berkompeten.

Timeskip

Lapangan Quindditch yang luas dan hijau itu di penuh dengan anak – anak Slytherin yang ingin melakukan uji coba, termasuk Draco dan Persephone. Draco dan Persephone membaca sapu terbang nimbus 2001. Khusus untuk Persephone, sapu ini adalah hadiah dari Nyonya Greengras, dalam rangka ulang tahunnya.

Marcus Flint selaku kapten pun, memulai uji coba Chaser. Persephone menikmati melihat Draco terbang. Hal yang tak pernah ia saksikan sebelumnya. Tiba giliran Persephone, ia selalu lebih cepat menangkap snitch. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui darah ayahnya James mengalir kental dalam nadinya. Sayangnya bagi James, Harietta adalah bekas anak. Persephone tersenyum miris. Di akhir uji coba tersebut, Draco dan Persephone terpilih sebagai chaser dan seeker. Pertandingan pertama semester ini, adalah pertandingan melawan Gryffindor yang berarti ia akan melawan kakak kembarnya sendiri. Persephone tidak peduli. Ia akan membayar kekelahan Slytherin tahun lalu.


	17. Chapter 17

Gryffindor vs Slythrine

Pasca terpilihnya para anggota baru, Marcus melatih mereka gila – gilaan. Apa pun dilakukan oleh kapten quindditch Slytherin itu untuk mendapatkan lapangan quindditch, termasuk memaanfatkan Persephone untuk mendapatkan izin. Tentu saja hal itu adalah hal yang mudah. Professor Snape memberikan izin. Dengan izin tersebut, para anggota team berkumpul.

"Ini jadwal latihan kami," kata seseorang yang memimpin rombongan, Oliver Wood. Marcus berdiri berhadapan dengan kapten team quindditch Gryffindor tersebut. "Kami sudah mendapatkan izin dari Professor Snape untuk melatih seeker dan chaser kami" jawab Marcus. Marcus tersenyum menunjukkan anggota baru mereka. "Ah lihatlah apa yang ayah Draco belikan untuk team " tambah Marcus menunjukkan sapu nimbus 2001. Draco menyeringai sementara Persephone menatap mereka dengan bosan.

"Setidaknya, kami terpilih dalam team karena kemampuan kami, bukan dengan menyogok."kata Ron.

"Darah pengkhianat dan miskin sepertimu tidak akan mengerti "balas Draco. Perkataan Draco itu membuat Ron emosi dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada pewaris Malfoy tersebut dan mengucapkan mantra yang justru berbalik pada dirinya sendiri akibat dari tongkat sihir milik Ron yang patah.

_"__Persephone sayang, keluarkan sihir sedikit ke bawah tanah. Kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik" kata Althea dalam pikiran gadis berusia dua belas tahun itu._ Sesuai dengan perintah salah satu tetua, Persephone mengeluarkan sihirnya secara halus. Ia mendeteksi ada tanda mahluk sihir dibawah tanah. Persephone menarik nafasnya. "Ara, aku memiliki tugas"gumamnya.

Timeskip,

Gryffindor vs Slytherin menjadi pertandingan pertama sekaligus pembuka di tahun kedua ini. Tribun penonton terisi Potter menyaksikan anak kesayangan mereka. Di sisi Slytherin, keluarga Malfoy, Nott, Tonks,Greengrass dan Remus Lupin juga tidak sabar menyaksikan Draco dan Persephone.

"Pertandingan ini menjadi pertarungan antar seeker yang sengit"kata Remus pelan. Cygnus hanya mengangguk. Kedua team sudah berada di atas sapu terbang mereka . Persephone mengambil tempat paling tinggi. Madam Hooch menjadi wasit hari itu.

Harus di akui pertandingan ini merupakan pertandingan yang cukup sengit. Oliver mampu menjaga gawangnya dengan baik, membuat Draco dan Adrian harus menggunakan strategi lain. Persephone masih tidak bergerak , matanya mencari snitch emas.

Begitu Persephone,melihat snitch itu. Putri mahkota kerajaan sihir Levainconis itu langsung mengejarnya. Langkah Persephone itu langsung diikuti Henrietta yang mengekor. Kedua saudari kembar itu sama – sama gila. Baik Persephone dan Henrietta tidak mau mengalah, namun Persephone lebih nekat. Ia masih mengejar snitch, sedangkan Henrietta memiliki Bludger yang mengejarnya. Senyuman di wajah Persephone mengembang kala snitch itu ada ditangannya yang menjadi kunci kemenangan Slytherin.

Sorak-sorai terdengar, mengumandangkan nama Slytherin. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan seeker Gryffindor yang patah tulang. _"Maafkan aku ya Henrietta, tapi kau sudah memiliki kasih sayang kedua orang tua kita" batin Persephone._


	18. Chapter 18

Chamber Secret

Persephone baru saja dari perpustakaan, saat ia mendapati Draco tengah memarahi Dobby. Dari kemarahan Draco, menangkap bahwa pelaku Bludger yang menyebabkan Henrietta patah tulang adalah peri rumah pribadi Draco tersebut. "Tenanglah."kata Persephone lembut.

"Jangan membela peri rumah gila ini!"

"Aku tidak membela, aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya". Persephone membiarkan diri nyaman di sebelah Draco.

"Dobby tidak akan memberitahu tuan muda" cicit peri rumah itu.

"Dobby!" bentak Draco. Persephone membelai lengan Draco lembut. "Shhh, biar aku saja".

Aku pun berlutut, membuat diriku sejajar dengan peri rumah tersebut. "Dobby, katakan padaku alasanmu, melukai saudara kembarku"ungkap ku.

"Anda saudara dari nona Henrieta yang hebat. Tapi kenapa anda memusuhi nona Henrieta"tanya Dobby. Sebuah senyuman sendu terukir diwajahku. "Aku rasa ia tidak pernah menganggapku saudara"jawabku.

"Legenda Slytherin akan kembali terbuka"jawab Dobby. Kata – Kata Dobby itu membuatku dan Draco tersentak. "Kembali ke manor Dobby" Perintah Draco. Dobby pun menghilang. Baik Draco maupun Persephone terdiam .

"Chamber Of Secret" gumam Persephone memecah keheningan. Draco menatapnya seakan tak percaya. "Itu hanya mitos."jawab Draco. Persephone menaikkan tangannya meminta Draco menunggu. Ia ingin berkomunikasi dengan para tetua di pikirannya.

_"__Bagaimana menurut pendapat kalian?" tanya Persephone. _

_"__Mitos selalu berdasarkan dari legenda. " jawab Vesta yang disetujui oleh tetua yang lain. _

_"__Perse, bentangkan sihirmu dan rasakan aura yang memberikan kekuasaan padamu." Kata Hera. Persephone memejamkan matanya, mengikuti kata – kata Hera. Ia tidak dapat memastikan, yang jelas mahluk itu sangat besar. _

"Legenda itu benar adanya"kata Persephone .Draco menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Jangan bilang ada mahluk berbahaya di Hogwarts lagi" Draco menghela nafas. Persephone tersenyum penuh arti. Mengetahui arti senyuman itu, Draco memberikan tatapan sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan.

"Amati saja, aku ingin mencara menjinakkan mahluk apapun di kamar rahasia", Ia mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya.

Keesokan harinya, saat sarapan. Persephone mendapat banyak hadiah dari Keluarga Malfoy dan kedua orang tuanya. "Hadiah dari calon mertua" ledek Pansy membuat gadis itu malu.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas, hanya Lady Slytherin kita yang pantas menyandang nama Lady Malfoy kelak" tambah Theo.

"Sudah sudah, kalian ini membuatku malu" kata Persephone seraya memberikan sandwich yang sudah ia susun pada Draco.

"Tapi apa yang mereka katakan itu benar adanya" balas menghela nafas dan mengangkat kedua tanganya tanda ia menyerah. Draco mencubit pipi Persephone membuat gadis itu protest.

Di meja Gryffindor, Henrietta yang melihat itu meremas tisunya merasa kesal dan cemburu. Draco hanya miliknya, bukan milik Harrieta ataupun gadis sok bangsawan itu. "Draco bukan milikmu Potter."tegur Fred menyadari tatapan mata gadis itu.

"Sejatinya, Draco milik Harrieta. Hanya karena berhasil menyingkir adikmu bukan berarti Draco milikmu Potter"sambung Parvarti. Henrietta hanya menekuk wajahnya. Ia gadis yang bertahan hidup, apa pun yang ia mau harus menjadi miliknya tanpa terkecuali. 


End file.
